Sonic X The New Force Season one
by Blue The Hedgehog
Summary: With new Charaters Adventures and a few shocks along the way this will be a wild adventure plz R
1. Epsiode 1 pt1

Sonic X The New Force  
New force appaers

The story so far....

It had be almost half a year now and the Sonic team had return home. But all was not well Sonic and Blue had a promble they had lost they feelings. Sonic had learn to feel again on his own. Blue had got his feelings back after saving Tikal from his old friend turned foe Spinner. But bad news soon appear after learn from the Chiaox Team that Eggman had Broken out of Jail with Becoe and Decoe. Riley Kalana and Sora took off the infore the team. Shadow had disappear and gone off somwhere so he was out of action. The team also learn about Chaos 456 and Spinner. Now re joining Eggman Sakura and Rouge said they good byes and when to join Eggman has Spys for Sonic.

Blue Kalana Sora and Riley ran at full speed to meet up with the Chiaox team.

"Are you sure the Chiaox have been wrong before." Said Blue.

"Listing come with us are go back and tell Sonic. You have no idea what is happending." Said Kalana.

"Ok fine but there better be there." Said Blue.

Mewhile.... 

"Ah Wolfclaw you are ready to start your plan." Said a Dark Shadow sitting on a chair.

"Yes master" Said and other Shadow who walked in to the light the bottem half of his face was coverd by a half mask. But the rest showed him to be made of what looked like Stone. "Spys have report that Shadow disappaer some time ago so we are to kidnap a never import guest." A Tv came on to show a girl Hedgehog "This is Riley Hedgehog. She is one of Sonic the Hedgehog Cuz, and Shadow has feelings for her."

"Like this plan of your is going to work." Said a Shadow come out of the Shadows beind WolfClaw.

"We are know that Wolfclaw plan will fail don't we Blackwing." Said a other. Shadow

"Of course we do Sliper." Said the other.

They both walked in to the light and you could see that one was a firebrid (BlackWing) and the other a Snake (Sliper) 

"Hahahahaha you are the best one I could aponit to my LT's. But no more fighting are I will sent you to the sea of demons you all remember my old pets don't you." Said the Shadow the tv now showed a thing that had six head and long theeth riping apart a Human.

"Master I will not fail." Said WolfClaw. 

"You better not so Says Arctur the Dragonkin." 

"We are once again your elite Army lord Eggman." Said 456 has she and Chaos bow in frot of Eggman.

"What a joke 456 and Chaos just want big friends that can look after them." Said Sakura.

"Yeah well no help here." Said Rouge. "Why did we have to take up the spying job again."

"You want Eggman to hunt us down." Said Sakura she then looked out the window. "Sorry Punch."

"Verywell you may come back but betary me again and you will face the worst fate in the world." Said Eggman.

"NO not that." Yelled 456.

"Yes none of you will be coming to my brithday party." Said Eggman.

"Ha now there is a dispointment." Said Sakura not really careing.

"Now Chaos I have a little mission for you remember Sora I wish for you to go and get her." Said Eggman.

"Why sent him" Said Spinner. "That water demon could not catch a cold." 

"Watch it Spinner or you will be on the end of my Chirsmas card list." Said Eggman.

"Eggmans lost it." Said Rouge. 

"She your what." Said Tails looking at the new Rabbit who was standing beside Cream.

"My sister." Said Cream. 

"Nice to meet you." Said The Rabbit bowing. "My name is Madison."

"Cho Cho." Said the Cho on Madison head.

"Oh this is my Cho juice." Said Madison. 

"Well where are they." Said Blue.

"I don't know ok." Said Kalana.

"I don't under stand Vector Esipo and Chammy sould be here." Said Riley.

"I wounder why not." Said Sora.

"Haha you are now owns." Said Wolfclaw coming out from beind a Rock with 10 Dark troops.

"We have you now." Said Chaos who appear with 10 E-200's.

"Guys we are in trouble." Said Riley.

Next Time on Sonic X The New force  
Back to the Human world.


	2. Epsiode 1 pt2

(oosp forgot to say Blue Cinos Black wing Spinner Sliper Arcutr 456 and Sakura are copy right to me all others are copy right to sega Riley Sora and Kalana are copy right to my friends Madison is a back ground character and soon will disappear )

Sonic X The New Force  
New Force Appaers

Kalana Blue Riley and Sora had no where to go Arctur on one side and Chaos on the other.

"What's he doing here." Said Riley.

"I guess he followed us back." Said Sora.

"Guys we need to come up with a plan to get out of here." Said Kalana.

"In case you did'nt not see Kanala we are trapped on both sides." Said Blue. 

"Then I will just have to make a exit." Said Kalana.

She jump in to the air and aim her claw at Arctur who yelled in fear has he got hit in the face. Maybe it was the fact that Chaos did'nt know who Arctur was or the fact that in about 4 second Kalana had made a exit. It took evenone a moment to recover.

"Don't just stand there fool's FIRE." Yelled one of the Dark troops. 

The Dark troops open fire on Riley and Kalana who keep move out of the way Sora and Blue turned to face Chaos.

"Well it comes to this to little Hedgehogs all alone." Said Chaos. 

"We may be little but we are more that a match for you." Said Sora.

"Yeah let's show him what we can do." Said Blue.

Blue took out a power ring and shoot forward in to 5 of the robots and Sora shot in to a other 5.

"Ha high five." Said Blue.

Sora give him a high five.

"Ready Kalana." Yelled Riley.

"Ready 1....2....3." Yelled Kalana. has Riley kick a Dark troop and Kalana smack one they flew backways in to each other. knocking each other out.

"Yay." Yelled Riley but then Arctur got up and fired 2 beam of light at Kalana and Riley. That knock them out Blue and Sora saw this and ran to them but was hit of beind by Chaos. 

"Well looks like they lost some skill." Said Cinos who looked down at the battle. "You think they never been in a battle before Sonic not going to like this." 

"Why do you have to go Shadow." Asked Riley.

"I have things to do I can not stay with the team anymore." Said Shadow. 

"Shadow I know you forfill your word to Sonic but don't you see we need you Shadow....... I need you." Said Riley. 

Shadow turn around. "I am sorry" he pulled out a Emerald "Chaos Contarl," and Shadow was gone.

"BANG" that Sound got Shadow back to the real world he had been thinking a lot laterly. About his choice to leave the team and he wounder if it was the right choice. "BANG" the sound could be hear again Shadow looked out the window. To see what looked like The floating island in fact it was the floating island it was falling in to the sea and banging in to tree's has it fell.

"Knuckles what happend this time." Said Shadow he ran out of his house and chaos contarled on to the island. 

Sora woke with a start she looked around and found Blue was also awake lieing next to her in a cage.

"Where are we Blue?" Asked Sora.

"Don't know cuz but one thing is for sure we know who put us here." Said Blue.

"Hohohohohohohohoho". laughted a voice over the speaks.

"Eggman." Said Sora with the hate in her voice. "Let us out now." 

"Hohohoho no I don't think so." Said Eggman.

"Let us out now." Said Blue.

"I am sorry you got catch to Blue but I can not risk leting you go for now I have Sonic Sister and one of his cuz. He will want to save you to so I will keep you and kill him when he shows up." Said Eggman.

"Well this is a turn up for the books getting kipnap by new comes." Said Kalana.

"Hey you two no talking." Said Wolfclaw who was guarding them along with Blackwing and Sliper. 

"Any idea how we can get out." Said Riley.

But Kalana was not looking at Riley her eye's where fixed on a point off to the side where a shadow was moveing.

"Chaos Conatarl." Yelled a voice and 3 Chaos Beams hit the Dark troops dead center Riley and Kalana felt someone take them by the arms and then when gone. 

"Ok we have two things we can wait here for Sonic to save us. Or we can try to get out own self." Said Blue.

"Well I don't want to be in my Bro shadow forever. So lets go for it." Said Sora.

"OK". Said Blue.

He looked around the room and saw a robot that was shut down in the room he notcied it at once. "Hey that's Gamma what he doing here maybe I could hit his on buttom with this stone." Blue pick up the stone and chunk it hit Gamma on buttom and it came to life.

"Unit E-102 Gamma Eggman master not needed only friend Amy Rose new master." it said.

"Hey Gamma over here." Yelled Sora. 

Gamma looked over to the cage.

"Targets lock on." Said Gamma.

He blast the cage to bit freeing Blue and Sora.

"Thanks Gamma er Gamma did I hear you say something about Amy Rose?" Said Sora.

"Amy Rose is only friend of this unit so she is master." Said Gamma.

"Gamma you are. Free from Eggman's contarl you could be your own master." Said Blue.

"Gamma master Amy Rose not needed new master Gamma." Said Gamma.

"Yeah ok Gamma could you show us the way out." Said Sora.

"Way out follow Gamma." Said Gamma.

Riley and Kalana apped in a broken down house Riley forces her foot down hard on who ever was holding her by he arm.

"Ouch what was that for." Said a voice.

Riley looked around with a mad look on her face but it chagne to happy look when she saw who it was it was Shadow.

"That was for not telling me who you where." Said Riley and she hugged Shadow. "And that was for saving us." She said.

"Glad I could help." Said Shadow Blushing.

"So who where them guys." Said Shadow.

"They are Dark troop did'nt you call them that Riley." Said Kalana.

"Oh I forgot you where not around back then Yeah Dark troops Shadow Arctur follwed us back here." Said Riley.

"He kidnap me and Riley and we hear him talk about Chaos Contarl." Said Kalana.

"We have to find Sonic and quick." Said Shadow. 

"Ha missed me" Said Sonic has he jump out of the way of a buzz bomder.

"Ya." Yelled Knuckles as he punch it to the ground.

"I could of got that Knuckles." Said Sonic. 

"Then get that." Said Knuckles poniting at a Fire warrior.

Sonic spin in to it and it blow up.

Cinos was standing in fort of Cream Tikal and Madison guarding them.

"Chaos Contarl." He yelled blasting 10 gun bot's.

Tails was flying above kick each badnik's in the head Punch was fighting a sword bot and Amy was smack other badniks with her hammer.

Sonic ran to the door at the foot of Eggman's new base and then it blow open and Gamma came out.

"Gamma target is Sonic the Hedgehog friend of Ex master Amy Rose." Said Gamma.

"Wow did you just call me friend." Said Sonic.

"He did Sonic." Said Blue and Sora has they came out from beind Gamma. 

"You idot how could you let them get away you are luck I don't feed you to the sea of demons." Yelled Arctur at Wolfclaw Sliper and Blackwing. "bring me the Chaos Emeralds now. 

Shadow ran with Riley and Kalana past group of Dark Troops. "How many of them are there." Said Shadow.

"More then I can see." Said Kalana.

BANG.

"Ouch might watching where your going." Said Riley as she Kalana and Shadow bang in to some one.

"Riley?" Said a voice. 

"Knuckles?" Said Riley.

It was Knuckles and the rest of the team. "Wow I am glad we found you guys. "Said Sonic.

"Us two Sonic we have some really bad news." Said Kalana.

Suddenly a Voice could be heard.

"All of you will now be gone for good." Yelled Arctur who was on top of a Rock.

"Huh what do you mean." Said Tikal. 

Arctur held up the Emeralds

"Oh-No." Said Tails.

"CHAOS CONTARL." Yelled Arctur and light fill the hold of the green hill Zone and when it cleared Sonic and Arctur and everone else was gone.

Next Time On Sonic X The New Force  
The Team are lost but will there find each other again 


	3. Epsiode 1 pt3

Sonic X The New Force 

Cinos came to on top of a light post.

"Man what happened." He said. "Well better getting looking for the other they may need me again," and he flew off. 

"So where are we Knuckles?" Said Blue he had Knuckles top on top of a hill.

"Well look a the clues we are on a. Hill at the top so it's the hill top zone." Said Knuckles.

"Ok Knuckles one thing." Said Blue.

"What?" Said Knuckles.

"When did to Hill Top Zone get a road." Said Blue. 

"This is not my day." Said Shadow as he Cream and Tikal walked over the swap. 

"Shadow what Zone is this." Said Tikal.

"I say this is not a Zone I think we are once again in the Human World." Said Shadow.

"Just say it we are lost." Said Riley she and Punch where in a wood.

"Listing Riley stop getting on my case and help me find the way out." Said Punch.

"Fine." Said Riley.

"Well at less we are in a good place." Said Sora.

She Amy and Madison sat at the breach.

"I know but where are the others." Said Amy. "It's night there could be anywhere." 

"Well we can not do much now anyway." Said Madison.

"So Tails how do we get out of this hole we landed in." Said Kalana. 

"Well I could try and fly us out only problem is I looked up there and there are more holes we are in a hole in a hole." Said Tails. 

Sonic looked around he was lieing on a wall that looked has if he had been here before. 

"Weird last thing I remember was." Said Sonic thinking back.

Flash Back

"Chaos Control." Yelled Arctur and the hole zone was filled with light.

End Flash Back

"I wonder if the other are nearer by." Said Sonic he got up and ran off to look around.

As he past a building he head a voice. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog."

"That's Shadow voice." Said Sonic he ran to the build looked in the window and saw TVs Shadow was on Tv but what was weird was it was a Tv show.

"Could it be na I am not in the human world." Said Sonic.

Suddenly Sonic was pick up and hugged by a little Kid.

"Mum mum it so cute just like Sonic." Said the Kid.

"Let go of me." Sonic jump out of the kids hold. "I am Sonic and don't do that." He Said.

The kid looked puzzle and then said. "Your Sonic can I have your autograph." Said The Kid.

"Oh god your weird Kid," and Sonic ran off on to the high way suddenly 5 speed races went past him "What the?" Sonic ran after them and then saw something the one in the lead was red and the rest where white. 

"But it can not be the speed team."Said Sonic.

And then he saw who they where after Cinos was running in fort. Sonic gave chase and got right beside the leader car and knock on the window. The lead turn his head and sure it was Sam speed.

"What the Sonic?" He said.

"That right long time no see speeded." Said Sonic.

"Great we could use your help to catch this Hedgehog in fort of us." Said Sam.

"Er last time I check I was not part of the Speed Team." Said Sonic "Beside I know him let me go after him anyway." And he ran up to Cinos. 

"Hey Cinos." He yelled.

Cinos looked around to see Sonic. "Sonic I knew I should not of trusted you." He said he flew in to the air and shot Chaos Beam's at Sonic, Sonic move out of the way and in a moment was Super and flying in fort of Cinos. 

"Cinos listing to me we have to get out of here." Said Sonic.

"No." yelled Cinos and he fired a Chaos Beam at Sam's car.

Sonic flew in fort to block it and then Yelled. "Hey Sam get your team out of he we can have a race a other time." 

Sam turn his car around and took off away of Sonic and Cinos. 

"Ok Cinos time for you and me to go for a little dive." He yelled and bang in to Cinos and landed in pool. Cinos flew out and landed on the ground Sonic joined him later.

"Nice work Sonic." Said Cinos. "I have to go now good bye," and Cinos disappear.

Suddenly Sonic hear a gasp behind him he turn around and Smiled there stood Chris.

"Hey Chris long time no see." Said Sonic.

The End  
Next Time On Sonic X The New Force  
Knuckles and Blue have a little disagree.

(Ok 1st story of Sonic X The New force I hope you enjoy it)


	4. Epsiode 2 pt 1

Sonic X The New Force  
Finding each other

The sun shire down over the Human world and a boy named Chris woke up and slimed he could not. Belive it Sonic was back he walked to the livening room to see Sonic talking to Chunk.

"Good morning Sonic good morning Papa." Said Chris.

"Hey Chris." Said Sonic.

"So Sonic if you are here does that mean everyone else is?" Asked Chris.

"Well it would seem that way." Said Sonic.

Blue woke to the sound of breaking rocks he looked over to see Knuckles punch the side of the hill.

"You know rocks are the best thing to punch." Said Blue.

"I don't care we are in the Human world again and I hate this place." Said Knuckles.

"I am not big on it either but we can not do much about it now can we." Said Blue.

Two fox's flew out of a hole that they had spent the night in.

"Oh great we are in a swap." Said Kalana

"Yuck last time when I was in one I hoped not to be in one again." Said Tails.

"Lets look for the others." Said Kalana

"What you mean Tails and Kalana are nearby." Said Tikal.

"Yep I can feel them." Said Shadow.

"Oh good hopefully they know a way out of here." Said Cream.

"It's ok Cream don't worry." Said Tikal.

"Look Punch we have to look for the others." Said Riley.

"I am not saying anything we are trying to look." Said Punch.

"You are only looking for Knuckles we need to find others you know." Said Riley.

"Gamma broken must find team" Said Gamma he was on the breach and his power was going out

"Hey look." Said Sora.

"It's Gamma." Said Madison.

"Knuckles if you are done lets go we have to find the others". Said Blue "and I am worry about Tikal.

"Clam down Blue." Said Knuckles.

"Clam down you expect me to clam down we have to find Tikal she could be in trouble." Said Blue.

"Oh really and what about the others." Said Knuckles.

"We have to find them to but right now I am to worry about Tikal and the other are all skilled there can take care of them self's." Said Blue.

"We will find Tikal but we are just going to look for anyone." Said Knuckles.

"No we are going to find Tikal now." Said Blue. "I don't have ice running in my blood like you do!" Said Blue.

Knuckles lowed his head. "What did you say." Said Knuckles.

"You hear me you have ice in your blood you don't care about anyone." Said Blue.

Knuckles turn around and punch Blue, Blue re cover and did a flying kick at Knuckles how flew back ways Knuckles then dug under ground.

"Darm you show your self." Said Blue.

"As you wish." Said Knuckles coming up in fort and punching Blue in the gut that knock the wind out of him.

"AAAAAAAAARrrrrrrrhhhhh." Yelled Blue and jump on Knuckles, Knuckles lost his footing and fell off the edge of the hill Blue catch his Arm and tryed to pull him back up.

"Blue forgive me you should let me fall." Said Knuckles.

"Knuckles stop acting dumb and start trying to get back up." Said Blue.

Suddenly the bit of the cliff that Blue was on fell away and Blue and Knuckles fell down ways on to the forest floor.

"I don't see them anywhere are you sure Shadow we are at the edge of the Swap if there are here then there most be in the forest." Said Cream.

"Oh there here all right I know there are." Said Shadow.

"TAKE YOU CREEP." Yelled a girls Voice.

Shadow Cream and Tikal ran to the sound of it to see Tails and Kalana beating up a few Dark troops.

"Nice of you to join the party." Said Kalana.

Sonic ran past builds past by stop unbelieveing what there saw.

"Guess it take time for them to believe I am back." Said Sonic.

He was looking for Sora Madison and Amy there had be saw near by so it was best to look for the them he was sure the others pulling together to find even one.

Arctur sat looking fire at Wolf Claw.

"Your plan failed." He Said.

"I beg forgiveness master Arctur." Said Wolf Claw.

"Your lucky this time go and help the troops find Sonic and his friends and Kill them." Said Arctur.

Next Time on Sonic X The New Force  
Eggman Attacks and will The Team be joined again


	5. Epsiode 2 pt 2

Sonic X The New Force  
Finding each other

"Ho ho ho ho so Chaos Control happened again well thats good now I can rebuild my empire. My so called Army is nothing but a lot of GUN Robots. At the moment but I guess I can use a few of them." Said Eggman.

"What do you think he's planning to do?" Said Sakura to Rouge.

"Maybe to send them robots to find Sonic." Said Rouge.

"First I must find some one to attack." Said Eggman he turn oh his Eggman network and the TV's came to life no one had remove his secret cam's from where he had put them on Earth their showed a Beach and on the Beach where Sora Madison Amy and Gamma.

"Ah that robot is there we will attack him now." Said Eggman.

"That looked like a bad fall."

"Do you think there are ok."

"I know Knuckles is not so sure about Blue."

Blue heard the voice but there made no sense what happened he wonder and then remember fall off a cliff. He jumped up and looked to see Riley and Punch and looked to see Knuckles rubbing his head has he to got up.

"Ow some on get the number of that bus." Said Knuckles.

"Knuckles did you just make a joke." Said Blue.

"It happens even 5 years are so." Said Knuckles he then saw Riley and Punch.

"Oh hey guys." Said Knuckles.

"You ok Knuckles you and Blue had a bad fall." Said Riley.

"Me and Blue had a little disagreement." Said Knuckles.

"Well we better get going." Said Punch. "before Arctur finds us."

Kalana hit a other dark troop and it broken in to bits.

"Half of them are robots." Said Kalana.

"Well lets find out." Said Shadow. "CHAOS CONTROL." He yelled suddenly the Dark troops start to fire blind and the other try to avoid the laser.

"This could be our chance let's go." Said Tails.

Kalana Tikal Cream Tails and Shadow race off.

Sonic ran from building to building looking for Madison Amy and Sora.

"There must be here some where maybe over by the beach." Said Sonic and he ran off heading for the Beach.

Riley and Blue in the lead ran from the laser of dark light from a force of Dark troops that had appeared behind them.

"Where did there come from." Said Punch who with knuckles was try to keep up with Blue and Riley.

"I don't know just keep running." Said Riley.

suddenly there turn a tree and ran in to two Fox's a Hedgehog and a Rabbit and a other Echidna.

"What the." Said one of the Fox's it had 3 Tails.

Blue brought his head up. "Kalana Tails Shadow Cream." He looked over to see the Echidna ."TIKAL" he yelled.

Suddenly the Dark troops came after them.

"Let put this meeting on hold." Said Shadow.

"Right let's kick them guys." Said Knuckles.

Knuckles flew in to the battle punch the Dark troops in the guts all of them falling to the ground Punch was doing the same Riley was using her flaming up cut Shadow was protect Tikal and Cream using Chaos power Blue Tails and Kalana where jumping around and hit them even chance there got.

"Gamma will guard." Gamma said firing a some robots who had tried to attack Amy Madison and Sora.

"Why will he not let us fight." Said Sora.

"Because he trying to protect us." Said Amy.

Suddenly one of the robots got a hit on Gammas leg and then a other hit on Gamma body the robot walked over and throw his foot down on the Gamma's head crush it.

"Gamma unit shut down." The light in gamma eyes went out and he was gone.

The Robots started to move in when suddenly a Blue blur shot in to the blow them up and came to stop in fort of the group it was Sonic.

"Hiya guys." Said Sonic.

"SONIC!!!!" yelled Amy jumping on him and hugging him.

"Glad to see you to Amy." Said Sonic hugging her back.

"Nice to see ya brov." Said Sora.

"Yes nice to see him before you all die." Said Eggman who had just flew out over them.

"What do you want Eggman." Said Sonic.

"I want you out of the way and my new Robot is going to do that E-42x show your self." Said Eggman.

A robot came out of the water it had a blade of lighting on one hand and a water cannon on the other.

"We all know water works well with lighting so how about we try it out." Said Eggman.

The robot shoot water at Sonic that hit him then the robot hit him with the lighting blade which send a shot of Lighting in his body Amy when to hit the robot with her Hammer. But it did not feel a thing and Sora was have little lucky  
attack it as well.

Riley Tikal Cream Punch Knuckles Blue Kalana Tails and Shadow ran so fast out of the forest past by turn there heads to look and in a second where in the city.

"He have to get to a big space like the beach." Said Shadow.

"Follow me." Said Kalana.

As there head for the beach there saw Sonic fighting a Robot.

"Oh great Eggman is here to." Said Blue.

As there ran on to the Beach The Dark troops look at shock at the Robot and the Robot miss took them has more of Sonic friends it roar in rage and start to attack them rip them to bits.

"This could be my chance." Said Sonic.

"Sonic!! The ring." Said tails chuck him one.

Sonic who was surprise to see Tails catch the Ring and shot off like a buzz saw in to the robot, and in to the dark troops all of them blowing up.

"No." Said Eggman. "You not saw the last of me," and he flew off.

the team all looked at each and cheer there where all happy to see each other again and all head back to Chris house Chris was just has happy to see them again. Has there where to see him Tails later the day had fixed Gamma and Gamma now had a other power point so he could work all the time it felt like a new. beginning maybe the start of a even better adventure then the last one but on thing was for sure this on would be nothing like anything there had faced before.

The End

Next time on Sonic X The New force  
Shadow VS Shadow


End file.
